Nosey
by Lunaris Dracon -Moon Dragon
Summary: Lets Just say James was being a little nosey one day and Lily decided to get even with him.


It was an average day at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. The marauders were all sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Sirius was busy shoving food into his mouth; Remus was reading a book and nibbling on a piece of toast, Peter (A/N: sorry I have to count him as a marauder right now cause at the time he was) was trying to put in some last minute studying for a potions test, and James well he was once again trying to get Lily Evans to go out with him.

"Why won't you go out with me," he asked.

She smiled at him, "Because you are a prat."

"She is right you know," Sirius said in between bites of food, "you should listen to her."

James glared at his friend, "If I had wanted your input I would have asked you Padfoot."

James turned back around to find that Lily had left and a rather chubby girl was sitting in her place.

"You're not Lily," he said in shock.

"No,' said the girl, "but she said I could sit here she went to the library to study. She said something about annoying boys that kept on bothering her."

After hearing that James promptly left the Great Hall and headed toward the library. There he found Lily with two other girls whispering so not to be heard. He heard Lily say his name. He was curious and did not want to be seen so he ran to his room and grabbed his invisibility cloak and headed back to the library.

While he was getting his cloak Lily and the other two were talking.

"Did it work," Lily asked the girls.

"Like a charm," they both replied.

James now with the cloak on stood behind the girls.

"So are you ever going to go out with James Potter," one girl asked.

"Why would she want to," said the other girl.

"I do not know," said Lily, "I mean sometimes he is so sweet and nice. Those are the times that I kind of like him. Then there are times that he is nosey and annoying like now."

James was shocked, 'how did she know'.

"James you can come out from under the cloak, I know you are there," Lily said.

James took off the cloak and looked at Lily; the other girls were no where in sight. James gulped when Lily raised her wand.

"Now come on Lily I was doing nothing wrong, please don't hex me," James said.

"No,' said Lily, 'well since you asked so nicely I will just have to do something else to teach you not to be nosey."

James closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

Later that Day

Sirius and Remus were sitting in the common room when James walked in with one of those glasses with the fake noses on it, on.

Sirius tilted his head sideways, "You look different Prongs."

Remus smiled, "Our flea ridden friend is right, who are you hiding from."

"No one," James said and tried to walk by the two. They stopped him.

"You sound different too,' said Sirius, 'like one of those munchkins off of that scary movie." Sirius shuddered.

Remus and James looked at Sirius concerned for their friend.

"Right,' said Remus slowly, 'anyway why the disguise?"

"It is not a disguise," said James a little frustrated.

"Did you get a haircut?' Sirius asked. Remus and James both ignored him.

"It is a disguise and I will prove it," said Remus as he reached for the glasses. James tried to get away but Remus had already removed it from his face.

"OH MY GOD,' yelled Sirius his eyes wide with shock, "REMUS WHY DID YOU PULL OFF JAMES' NOSE? PUT IT BACK PUT IT BACK."

"Padfoot,' said James, 'calm down Moony did not pull my nose off."

"Lily did?' asked Remus. James nodded.

The wild look left Sirius' eyes and a more disturbing one entered. "If you do not have a nose then how can you play Quidditch?"

James and Remus looked confused, "What are you talking about," asked Remus.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Since he has no nose then how can he play Quidditch?"

"Padfoot that makes no sense,' said James, 'I do not use my nose in Quidditch."

"You don't,' Sirius gasped, 'what kind of crazy person are you? Everyone uses there nose in Quidditch, it is like a rule."

"Sirius,' said James. Sirius looked James in the eyes. "Socks," James said.

"NOOOO,' screamed Sirius grabbing his head and running from the room in pure terror.

Remus and James could still hear Sirius screaming 'the socks are trying to kill me', a good five minutes after he left.

"What should I do Moony?"

"Well,' said Remus, 'you have two options. One you apologize and two you were the disguise for the rest of your life."

James nodded, "Okay disguise it is. At least it will be quite tonight since Sirius is gone." James said as he headed to bed. Remus just nodded and sat down with his book. After James was out of earshot Remus said aloud, "Why must I be the sane one?"

3 days Later

James, Remus, Sirius and Peter were in the common room.

James disguise still on his face was polishing his broom. Peter was writing a 5,000 word essay on How to ward off Werewolves. Remus was helping Peter and Sirius was sitting in a chair staring at a sock someone had dropped in front of the fireplace. James was about to say something to him when Lily walked in with a nose bouncing behind her.

"Okay, Potter,' she said 'you win. You can have your dumb nose back. It keeps following me, and no matter what I do it will not stop. So take your nose and I will do the reversal charm."

James shrugged, "I do not need my nose, you can keep it."

Lily turned as red as her hair, "Listen here, if you do not take your nose back I will remove another part of you that you DO need got it?"

James nodded and picked up his nose. Once it was in place Lily used the reversal charm and Stormed out of the common room before James could ask her out again.

Sirius who was still staring at the sock looked at James, "You look different Prongs, have you lost weight." James not wanting to explain to his friend just nodded and continued to polish his broom.

Dracon: Well It looks like this one is finally up no thanks to some people

Lunaris: What did I do I told you I would put it up

Dracon: Uh huh since it took forever you can say it

Lunaris: Fine fine no matter how much we want to we do not own anything by the great Rowling. Happy.

Dracon: yep but your not finished

Lunaris: sighs and as always flames welcomed.

Dracon: There you go.


End file.
